Christmas Shopping
by aliciastequila
Summary: "She wasn't buying Klaus a Christmas gift. She definitely was not." Caroline struggles to decide if she should get something for Klaus, and what. Meaningless fluff, because my inspiration only strikes when and where she wants to.


_**A/N:**__ So I know this is really short and I hope there aren't other fics like this lingering around, I got the idea from Tumblr (thank you __**Kasia0504**__) and I suddenly felt inspirited to write. I'm obsessed with Christmas today because they just put the lighting decorations in my street and I feel like a five-years-old again. As usual, I apologize for the possible mistakes as English isn't my native langue and I don't have a beta. Also, I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Sadly. That said, enjoy, and Merry Early Christmas_

_-Giovi_

_(Also, if you could leave me a review, that'd be sweet.)_

_**Christmas Shopping**_

_This wasn't happening._  
She _wasn't_ buying Klaus a Christmas gift. She definitely was _not_.  
And yet, on her Christmas list, after her mom, Elena, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, even freaking _Damon_, because hey, it _was_ Christmas, laid Klaus' name, written in her clear, curvy, girly handwriting. She was going to buy him a present.

She'd went over this a thousand times in her head. He was a mass murderer, he had tried killing her and all of her friends multiple times, he was a first class controlling, raging ass and most of all he would completely get the wrong idea and what would she even get him that he didn't have already?

Wait a minute. _Wait a freaking minute._ Now the problem was that she didn't know what to get him? That was unacceptable, Forbes, completely unacceptable.

_Caroline Forbes always knows what to buy people for Christmas._

(Um, he's a mass murdered with a -crush- on you and yet the problem is your pride in being good at getting people the perfect gifts? Reconsider your priorities Care, _seriously._)

No but seriously. It was Christmas and he was probably going to spend it alone at his mansion with no one around because even his sister hated him and everyone else did too, it was going to be sad and bitter and he would probably become even more evil if no one ever did anything to warm him up. And it was Christmas. She was getting him a gift.

The problem was, _what_.

She was usually good at this. No, better yet, she was amazing. Gifts were her things, because after years watching the spotlight from afar, she had become a pro at reading people. She looked at them when no one else did, she listened and she understood, so she knew what they wanted and what they pretended to want. Buying them things was easy. They were easy people.

But Klaus was different. First of all, she didn't know him at all. She had refused to get to know him, she had refused to look at him and let his human side get to her out of fear of falling for him, for his love for music and art and beautiful cities, and why not, that pretty face he had and the heart she knew he had.

After all, she knew what he wanted, he wanted love and affection and someone to share life with, he wanted to feel warm and wanted and loved just like she did, and as much as she wanted (_no she didn't_) she couldn't get him that.

That's why she decided to get him a scarf.

(_Seriously Caroline? A scarf for Christmas? Like, seriously?_)

She had decided that a scarf said "I'm getting you something, but don't read into it. Although if you want to read into it this is me being sweet and attentive and reaching out to you, and hey it's blue and it would really bring out your eyes so wear it even if you don't feel the cold okay?"

Caroline Forbes was clearly a troubled individual - _vampire_.

And she had gotten Klaus a scarf. That would match his eyes.  
She even considered making it herself, because everyone deserves love at Christmas (she didn't say _love_) but after realizing she was totally incapable of doing so, she gave up and settled for buying one.

A blue, soft, big cashmere scarf.

As she compelled an incredibly nice shop assistant to give her a discount because hey, cashmere was expensive, she realized that that _was_ the perfect gift.

He would totally read things into it that she didn't mean (why couldn't he understand that she didn't have a thing for him? For hell's sake, she didn't even care, he needed to get a clue) but he'd be happy and smiley and hopeful and that was Christmas was about.

She was going to give him a Christmas, that is basically love and affection and feeling warm and wanted, which is exactly what he wanted.

Getting him a gift was her gift for him.

Caroline Forbes smiled to herself.  
_She was good at this. _


End file.
